Then
by Exotic Lil' Mami
Summary: Haley isn't a good girl. Brooke is bi-sexual. And very much in love with Haley James. They both love each other and want to be together. But neither of them have the guts to spill. What happens when Haley becomes pregnant by Nathan Scott?


Haley grew up to believe that there was only one way of life and that was man and woman together, for all eternity. Little did she know there was more than one way to life, that women could indeed share a life together as well. But question was, if it would work out, no one could really know that she supposed. She never had thought anything of women until she had met Brooke, her new and lifetime best friend. She had known that Brooke was bi-sexual; meaning she was attracted to both sexes. It didn't affect their friendship any, until Haley started to feel something toward Brooke, but maybe it was just one of those harmless girl crushes. But she wasn't willing to find out, she just couldn't like girls. There was no way she could like girls, she would disappoint her parents greatly if she did. So the night that Haley was supposed to hang out with Brooke, she decided to go off to a party instead, where she found some random drunk guy and ended up sleeping with him. Little did she know, 9 months later she'd pop out a little baby boy; Camdyn Michael James. He was a beautiful little baby boy too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback of that night:**

_Haley walked into the Scott party around ten o'clock that night. Only one thing on her mind. Sex. Hardcore, painful sex. Everybody thought of Haley was the studious bookwork type. However, they didn't see this side of Haley. And, when they did, they were hella surprised to say the least. She walked over to the keg and grabbed a cup of beer. _

_Turning her head to the left, she saw Nathan coming towards her._

_"Hey. Glad you decided to come." He had a red cup, as well, in his hand as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall. Knowing he could have his choice of any bitch in this house to fuck. But, tonight, he wanted Haley James. _

_"Yeah. Well free beer. Who could say no?" She said, sipping from her yellow cup. Trying not to look too desperate for dick. Anything to take the feeling of being gay out of her mind. _

_"Come with me." He grabbed Haley's hand, led her through the crowd of drunken people, down the hall, and into his bedroom. He closed the door with his foot. Sitting his cup onto his dresser. 'Damn, she's fine as fuck.' He thought to himself as he watched her hips as she walked._

_Haley walked over to Nathan. She pressed her body tightly against his. Grabbing his shirt, she lifted it up over his head; tossing it to the floor. That's when the underwear pile began...._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up the next morning in a strange house. In a strange bed. With a strange man. She slowly sat up on the bed and looked over to her left. It was none other than Nathan Scott. She didn't think anything of it. It wasn't the first time she jumped into a man's bed drunk. And it probably wouldn't be the last. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She grabbed her clothes and proceeded to get dressed; trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Nathan.

"You leaving?" Hearing that deep voice of Nathan's, Haley slowly turned around. Straightening out her shirt.

"Yeah." Haley grabbed her keys from her pocket; along with her phone. Looking down at the flashing screen. 13 missed calls. 3 voicemails. All from Brooke. Guilt immediatley hit Haley's stomach. She quickly looked back up at Nathan. "See ya later." With that, she walked out of the bedroom, out of the house, and into her car. Haley grabbed her phone and dialed Brooke's number. 'It's 9 0'clock. Hopefully she'll be awake.' Haley thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Brooke's house that previous night:**

_Little did Haley know that Brooke, too, felt the same way she did too. She wanted to be with Haley. She wanted to make her world okay. She wanted to protect her from everything in her life that was negative. Brooke had realized her sexuality since her Freshmen year of high school. She had never dated a woman before. But she had definitely experimented. Haley was the first woman Brooke had wanted to commit to. Which, for a Davis, was a big fuckin' deal._

_Brooke had a special night planned for her and Haley. This was the night she was going to tell Haley how she felt. She was so nervous. She had a romantic dinner planned. The food was sitting on the plates. Candles surrounded the table; lit perfectly and romantically. Brooke was so scared of rejection. She had never dealt with rejection before. Hell, she had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Haley in this moment. Or at all for that matter. Around midnight, Brooke was starting to get worried. _

_'What if something happened to her?' Brooke thought to herself. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Haley's number. Voicemail. One call turned into 13. Still no answer. Around 3 o'clock in the morning, Brooke gave up. She eventually blew out the candles and passed out on the couch. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three months later: **

Haley's house

Haley was driving home after school that afternoon. Haley and Nathan had not spoken of that night. But what she also hadn't realized was that she was late. And she didn't think anything of it. Figuring it was just stress. Since Tree Hill was full of that shit. Brooke and Haley's friendship had slowly died down. After that night, Brooke felt like nothing to Haley. Like she lost her that night. She didn't know what happened to her that night. Why she didn't show. But it had to have been more important than her best friend. Which was hard because the two women loved each other unconditionally; even if they didn't show it. Or say it.

Haley walked through her front door. She had been feeling naseous all damn day. So she decided to walk up into her room, collapse on her bed, and just watch T.V.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke's house

It was six o'clock. Or at least somewhere 'round there. She was lying on her stomach. Working on her 45th letter to Haley James. Just pouring her heart out. But, in her head, knowing it was getting her nowhere.

_Tonight, I'll be dreaming all alone in my bed. I do my best thinkin' when I'm all by myself. Wondering where you are and if you're feeling the same. And if you got the letter that I sent yesterday. And what can I do now just to make it right? 'Cause I haven't slept now in the past three nights. 'Cause I wanna hold you for all your days. Take my hand. Just let me show you the way. And I wanna hold you. Let's make it right. 'Cause I'll be with you now for the rest of your life._

Brooke laid there; listening to Within Reason as it played throughout her room.

_Somebody told me everything that you said. And how you look out your window before you crawl into bed. And you refuse to move on now 'cause you're feeling the same. And theres tears on the letter that I sent yesterday. And what can I do now just to fix this tonight? 'Cause I won't sleep 'till we make this right._

As she finished her letter, she reached forward into the drawer that was connected to her bed and pulled out a box. Putting the recent letter in an envelope marked 'Babygirl', Brooke slipped the letter into the box of the other 44 letters. Once it was in there, she looked at the box and sighed heavily. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see Haley. She needed to _be with _Haley. But there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
